Dry watercraft storage systems have been developed for enabling the convenient storage of watercraft for use of the watercraft while providing storage in a dry docked condition. Such facilities are generally arranged with a number of berths formed by framework in a building constructed on the body of water, to allow a boat to enter and be lifted into a berth for storage. A lifting system, such as a fork lift, overhead crane or other systems have been used to position the boat in a berth. Though somewhat effective, there are various deficiencies associated with such facilities, including the need for implementing a more efficient dry watercraft storage system which can handle and store a large number of watercraft configurations and sizes. As watercraft come in a wide variety of types, shapes and sizes, it would be desirable to provide a system which can accommodate these wide variations. Further, for large watercraft, it would be desirable to provide support that ensures safe storage over extended periods. It would also be desirable to provide a system which allows for optimized use of the berth space available for use, based on the types of watercraft being stored.
Another deficiency of such facilities is that for shorter storage applications, where it is desired to use the watercraft often and dry store it to extend its life, such facilities do not provide desired storage capabilities to maintain the watercraft in condition for use.